Things that make you go, hmmm
by rainbow fish
Summary: This will probably be a series of little conversations from the fellowship, set during their long walks, first up their musical tastes


A/N: Written while I was on a sugar high, makes no sense probably. This is set during their long walk to Caradhras, I mean they have to talk about something. For those people who don't know they're music heres a brief rundown of the artists mentioned;

Jet- Rock and roll band songs include; Are u gonna b my girl, Rollover DJ and Cold hard b

Delta Goodrem- Aussie singer/actress, mainly ballads, owner of the song Legolas sings

Hilary Duff- American singer/actress, more pop kinda songs.

Usher- is an rb artist

Nelly- is quite similar to Usher in style

Ballads- are those songs that are soft and usually of a romantic or sentimental nature.

Dance music- a genre of popular music composed for dancing normally with a strong beat

Good Charlotte- Punk-rock band, songs tend to describe their lives and bad stuff (reality)

Bowling for soup- rock band, owner of the song 1985.

Disclaimer:

Yes I own LOTR and that is why i'm posting on Riiiiight. The musical artists own themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doo-do-doo, do-do-do-doo, I said, are you gonna be my girl, do-doo, do-do-do-doo" sang Pippin while playing an air guitar.

"Pippin, what are you singing?" questioned Legolas. He prided himself in his musical knowledge, but this song was unlike any other he had ever heard of before.

"Hmm," Pippin mused, looking up from his air guitar, he realised what question was asked he replied "Oh, its 'Are you gonna be my girl?'"

Legolas looked positively scared at this and then replied indignantly, "I'm not your girl, I'm ..." he trailed off as the rest of the fellowship burst out laughing. "No, NOT what I meant," he growled angrily, "Pippin what did you mean by 'Are you gonna be my girl?'" Pippin, who was still trying to get his laughter under control, looked up. "What? Oh," he said quickly noticing Legolas' glare "It's a song by Jet" "Who?" asked a very confused Legolas. "They're a rock and roll band," supplied Gandalf, who upon receiving some very surprised and confused looks added "What? They supported the last 'Rolling Stones' tour" "Hadn't you heard of them Legolas?" asked Gimli in a patronising tone. "Well, no," sputtered the indignant elf "but its not my fault, I don't listen to rock its too neamderthal, I listen to Enya and Dido, they're much more dignified" he finished prissily. "Well," replied Gimli, "I'm more of a dance dwarf myself, but even Gandalf knows who they are!" he exclaimed.

Soon the fellowship were arguing amongst themselves;

"Delta is sooo much better than Hilary" gushed Frodo. "Nooo," whined Boromir "Hilary is soo much more talented, I remember when she came to the White City to perform she especially asked to meet me!" he exclaimed like an excited 8 year old girl. Frodo snorted at this and replied "Only because your father bribed her to act out wanting to meet you and threatened to introduce her to his friend 'Mr. Fire' if she didn't" "That's not true," pouted Boromir "my darling Hilary would never do that, anyway, you're just jealous" He finished and turned to look at Frodo but Frodo was looking on at another argument.

"But Ushers' 'Confessions' are so well written" whined Aragorn, "Anyway, when was the last time Nelly actually released something?" "What about 'Tilt Ya Head Back'?" "Alright, I rephrase that," Aragorn paused for a moment and then continued, "When did Nelly release something he contributed to?" "He does contribute to 'Tilt Ya Head Back'" replied Sam. "No he doesn't" retorted Aragorn. "Does" "Doesn't"

Meanwhile Legolas and Gimli were having a _'debate'_ as they put it.

"Ballads are so relaxing and enjoyable to sing to" Legolas stated. "You can sing to dance music," replied Gimli. "Yes, but its not relaxing" breathed Legolas as he started singing _"Out of the blue, can this be true?..," _"Noo!!" yelled Gimli. Legolas paused and opened his eyes and looked at him, Gimli took this opportunity to start dancing and singing 'Summer rain' using his axe as a microphone. At this point Legolas decided to go walk with Gandalf who was walking next to Merry and Pippin, who were arguing about Jet and Good Charlotte.

"Jets songs are so good" Pippin stated. "Good Charlottes songs have so much more meaning" Merry shot back. "Jets' have meaning," whined Pippin. "Oh, really?" Merry questioned "Which ones?" Pippin listed them as he counted them off on his fingers "Move on, Timothy..." At this point Gandalf decided to jump in. "You want to know a really good song 1985 by Bowling for Soup" He then decided to give them a demonstration and started to sing** "**Since Bruce Springstein, Madonna/Way before Nirvana/There was U2, and Blondie/And music still on MTV/Her two kids, in high school/They tell her that she's uncool/But she still preoccupied/With 19, 19, 1985" and jump around like a crazy teenager.

Legolas sighed and decided to go and talk to Aragorn, who was still arguing with Sam ("Does" "Doesn't") "Aragorn?" he questioned ("Does" "Doesn't") "Aragorn?" he repeated louder. ("Does" "Doesn't") "Estel!" he shouted. Aragorn looked surprised at first for being called Estel, his childhood name and then replied uncertainly "Yes?" "That looks like a good campsite ahead doesn't it? Why don't we camp there for tonight?" Legolas asked even though he already knew his friends answers. Aragorn was looking ahead to the potential campsite and nodded as an answer adding, after glancing at the sky "it's getting late, isn't it?"

Legolas just nodded and smiled to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ta-da what did u think? Tell me in a review!!! Should I do a continuation? Let me know!!! Press the purple button!!! Now please!!!


End file.
